jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Conner Kent
Conner Kent (codename Superboy) was the first Superboy. He is a binary clone of Superman & Lex Luthor, who have taken on the roles of brother & father respectively. Formerly a member of the Titans, he is now a reserve member since retiring from crimefighting. He is married to Megan Morse. Background 2004 Match A1 was created in by CADMUS. He’s a clone of Superman & they used Lex Luthor's DNA to fill in the gaps in the genetic coding. CADMUS intended for him to eliminate Superman & replace him. In a matter of months, he grew to the biological maturity his age, 13. Months later, when there was a fire at CADMUS Labs, Match A1 was discovered by Aqualad, Robin & Kid Flash. CADMUS released Match A1, whose built-in aggression kicked in, causing him to attack the heroes. He nearly defeated them before Aqualad used his telepathic ability to establish contact with the clone to distract him which allowed Robin & Kid Flash to try to hold him down. When he wouldn't calm down, Kaldur subdued him with an electrical shock. The League was forced to allow him to stay after the group of four had already figured out a plan. Match would stay with Kaldur at Mount Justice as a member of the Titans until or if they decide to place him. 2004 - 2008 When school was about to start, they realized that he needed a name. M'gann gave him the name Conner as it was one of her favorites & Robin gave him the last name Kent as a joke. He then enrolled into high school at Happy Harbor along M'gann helping him. At the urging of Batman, Superman decided to meet the boy. Batman felt that he needed a father (big surprise) but Clark decided a different approach. He felt that being a father was too much & instead became a big brother to Conner with Martha Kent adopting him. It worked after Conner revealed that his civilian name was Conner Kent, leading Superman to reveal his as Clark Kent. He felt embarrassed & tried to apologize but Clark told him that it just made them more of a family. With his new found place in the Kent family, Conner switched schools to move to Smallville. He began to feel better about himself but he struggled for his place on the Titans. He didn't bond much with anyone other than M'gann. It didn't take that much longer for them to begin dating. They both bonded over being the outsiders of the group & she was able to see a different side of him. Conner spent the week in Smallville with Martha on the farm then his weekends with the Titans. 2008 - 2009 As Superman's clone, he felt that he should be more powerful but couldn't figure why. With his consent, Batman ran DNA test on him which led to his discovery that Lex played a part in his genetic code. After he found out, Conner went to confront Luthor believing that he knew all along & probably offered his DNA up for this. Lex, who was at dinner with his wife & daughter, was shocked to hear of this himself. After Lex had all the information verified, he decided to welcome Conner into the family. Unlike Clark, he wanted to play a fatherly figure with him & Conner accepted as he technically never had one. He was welcomed into the family fast & became very close with his new "sister" Lena. It was around this time that Conner & M'gann relationship was on the rocks. He began to dislike the way she used her powers & it sometimes left her victims in a catatonic state. He felt there job was to stop criminals but not to fry their brains. After many arguments, M'gann tried to alter her memories in a way to mend their relationship so that they could work out. He caught her in the act & was disgusted with what she had become. He believed their telepathy to be a precious intimate thing between them & she took advantage of it. After the break-up, Conner remained distant from the Titans & only showed up for missions. 2009 - Present Missing data. Relationships *'Lex Luthor:' “Father” & clone. Conner didn’t find out he was also a clone of Lex until he was 17. After finding out, he confronted Lex assuming he knew but he wasn’t aware. Lex decided to take a different approach than Clark & play a fatherly role. Eager to meet more of his “family,” Conner accepted. *'Clark Kent:' Adopted brother & clone. After Conner’s creation, he met Superman months later. As his wife Lois just had their son the month before, he felt it be better for him to take a more brother role so Martha Kent adopted him. *'Lena Luthor:' “Half sister.” After Conner & Lena found they were technically half siblings, they decided to spend as much time as possible together as they already missed his 4 years of existence. *[[Will Harper|'Will Harper']]:''' Best friend. *Kaldur'ahm:' Best friend. *[[La'gaan|'La'gaan']]':' Adversary. Romantic Relationships *'Megan Morse: Conner & Megan met soon after he was freed from CADMUS in 2004. He joined the Titans & she even gave him the name Conner. It didn't take long for their friendship to turn into a romance. They worked out a long distance relationship as she stayed in Happy Harbor & he moved to Smallville. They seemed to be soulmates but that changed when Conner began to dislike how she used her powers. After Conner confronted her, she tried to alter some of his memories to help mend their relationship but he had caught her. Feeling violated by her probing of his mind, he broke up with her after four years. After a close case on a mission, Conner & Megan reconnected. They both had recently broken with their respective partners & after having a heart to heart, decided to start dating again. After dating for awhile, he moved to Happy Harbor to live with her & eventually built a house house for them. He proposed on their two year anniversary at 25 & they were then married the next year. *Cassandra Cain: In 2011, he began dating Cassandra. He was drawn to her by her ability to understand him without speaking & having to probe his mind. They got along well & she brought a lot of peace to his life. However, the way she could read him was not reciprocated. They broke up after five months. *Cassandra Sandsmark:' ''Missing data. *'Wendy Harris': In January of 2014, he began dating Wendy. Conner felt he was happy & that Wendy was the reason for it. Her bubble personality with occasional sarcastic remarks always put Conner in a good mood. They eventually broke up after two months as Wendy felt that Conner wasn't committed to their relationship. Powers & Abilities * Cloned Kryptonian Physiology ** Solar Energy Absorption ** Self-Sustenance: He can survive in the vacuum of space. ** Heat Vision ** Enhanced Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Enhanced Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Microscopic Vision ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength *** Super Leap: Unlike other Kryptonians, he doesn't have the ability to fly so he uses his super strength in his legs to jump far distance & tall heights. ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Super Breath * Multilingualism: He can speak English, Spanish, French, Korean, Arabic & Russian among others. Weaknesses * Kryptonite * Magic Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * As the clone of Superman, he always tried to live up to his standard but felt he was never good enough. * He constantly feels that he doesn't deserve to be alive. * Conner once asked Rose Wilson on a date but she turned him down. * While he is in love with Megan, he still holds some hostility for her going into his mind without his permission. * Him & Megan constantly talk through a telepathic link so people usually watch them in silence. * Everyone thought Kent was a random last name but Robin gave it to him as he knew Superman's civilian identity as Clark Kent. * Once he sets his mind to something he does it. Whether that is because he's just extremely stubborn or his determination, no one knows. * CADMUS programmed Conner with his multilingualism, it's not something he learned. * Conner wants to adopt children one day as a means of gratitude for being adopted himself. * Clark gave him the honorary Kryptonian name of Kon-El to show that he consider Conner as family. * He is very close with Kara Kent. She considers him to be her cousin just as much as Clark. * Despite technically being Christopher’s “uncle,” they act like brothers. * He made June 14 his birthday as that was the day that the Titans freed him from CADMUS. * During a mission against The Brain & Monsieur Mallah, Conner rescued a wolf that later became his pet. * Conner Kent has a power ranking of 210, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes *The address is a nod to the Compound, introduced in Superboy (Volume 4) #12. It is where Conner resided along with some others. *Conner dated both Cassandra Sandsmark & Cassandra Cain in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Clone Category:Titans Category:Super Squad Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 5